Ple Today Gone Tomorrow
by docxen
Summary: A fan fict on a dare.


Ple Today Gone Tomorrow

Jeremy had just finished a podcast with his Mom and Dad and prepared to head home. Jenny reminded him to take his phone and gave him a quick motherly peck on the cheek. "Bye honey and really when are you going to marry that sweat British girl Ellie?" "Yea I got to admit I just thought it was funny at first what Docxen suggested but the more I get to know her the more I think you two could really work out as a couple." Daniel said giving his son a playful jab to the shoulder. Jeremy blushed he knew he was at the age he should be settling down as his parents were suggesting and maybe he would. Ellie was a great girl and what had started as just a joke had slowly progressed into something real. "Ma..May" Jenny stopped him mid stutter "Aw dear we are just teasing your find miss right when your ready." Jeremy blushed "Aw ok mom and dad bye" Jeremy left and got into his car moving over his Mardi Gras costume a Bacon Tutu with Sunny Side up Eggs as a top. It had been a favorite there. Suddenly, his phone rang. It was odd because he had set it to vibrate. "Hello, Dearie it's your old friend Mr. Gold I need you right away." Jeremy's eyes glazed over as the spell put on him years ago took affect. "Yes Mr. Gold i'll be there shortly." Jeremy called his folks and then his job telling them each a per-arranged story that would buy him a few days to fulfill his mission. He started driving arriving at his destination hours later only stopping for gas. Mr. Gold stopped him at the entrance to Storybrooke "Awww Mr Jeremy or should I say Phlegon it's excellent to see you again. I have a mission that only one with your say we say peculiar talents can accomplish. Emma has turned into a liability now that I no longer need her to break the curse. I want you to seduce her out of Storybrooke and then dispose of her." "Yes Mr. Gold" replied Jeremy in a monotone voice. Inside he was trying to fight the vile curse that had been placed on him twenty eight years ago as a young child. However, as usual he could tell no one of his plight or resist doing what Mr. Gold commanded. He drove into town stopping at the Granny's where Gold had informed him he would find Emma.

Emma was sitting in Granny's eating with Henry trying to explain to him why she had to go with Mr. Gold and could not take him with her. "But we just found each other again why are you wanting to leave me momma" asked a tearful Henry. Emma wished she would of accepted her parents offer to come along to help now instead of trying to do it single-handed, but old habits died hard. "Look kid you know I love you and I would do anything for you but.." she stopped as everyone turned at the door to Grannies to stare at another stranger in storybrooke. Emma got up then turned to henry but he was already putting on his back pack and running away. "Hey Henry stop!" shouted Emma but Henry was already gone and Emma knew she had to find out about this new stranger. She was the sheriff and strangers coming to this town was really not a good thing to happen. "Um hello, I'm the sheriff do you need something?" "Maybe he's looking for something to eat" said Ruby brushing past Emma giving her a look that said "chill out I got this covered". Emma smiled if anyone could get information out of a male it was Ruby. Emma started to go out and try to catch up to Henry when the stranger gently grabbed her arm. "Actually I could use some help my car seems to of wrecked just on your city's border and I was wondering if there's a mechanic around here." Another wreck on the outskirts of town this Emma had to check out for herself. She sent in a call for the tow truck and lead the stranger to her car.

"Nice police car" joked the stranger. Emma actually laughed as they were heading to the outskirts of town. "Well you know small towns and all" "So do I call your sheriff or do you have a name?" Emma looked at the stranger again he was kinda short with blondish hair but had a youthful look. He was not the type of guy Emma usually liked but she thought she could like this young man. Besides it had been a while since graham had died and Emma thought a one night stand with a stranger could help clear out the old cobwebs. What Emma did not know was that some hairs Mr. Gold had collected was part of the lust spell that Jeremy was using to attract her. When they stopped at Jeremy's car on the outskirts of town she could no longer control herself and leaped into Jeremy's arms. They kissed for a while with some minor groping.

Jeremy finally stopped kissing Emma panting and looking around trying to act nervous. Perhaps we should go out in the woods where we would have more privacy? Emma smiled this was just like back when she was younger and sneaking around with the boys. She lead him out into a spot she knew in the woods and started to undress, when she stopped noticing he was not undressing. "It's more fun when we both undress unless you wanted to try something kink.." she stopped when she saw the small gun in Jeremy's hand. "I'm so sorry" Emma's power let her know he really was sorry, but there was nothing she could do. Jeremy shot Emma three times. Twice in the chest then once in the head. He checked to make sure she was gone then returned to his car. Mr. Gold was there and Emma's car was already gone. "Excellent work Dearie and now you may return to your dreary life" and he vanished into a puff of smoke.

Jeremy was returning home from what he remembered was a weird desire to go out of town to see a movie. He wasn't exactly sure what the movie had been or why he seemed to be crying but life had been hectic lately. He decided to try calling up Ellie the next day and seeing if there was a way for him to move away to England. He just seemed to not be comfortable where he was anymore.


End file.
